fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wybieg T-Rexa!
Totalna Porażka: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego - Odcinek 3 (Jesteśmy w luksusowym domku Chrisa, Chefa i ekipy) (Chef i Lukaninho odpoczywali bo udanym zadaniu, wkońcu zamęczyli zawodników na śmierc, a wsumie zrobił to sam Chef) Chef: No mały robota wykonana dokładnie. Lukaninho: No i..? Chef: Entuzjazmu więcej chłopcze.. Lukaninho: Wiesz, zaczynam nie wierzyć w te dinozaury.. Chef: ..Kolejny..- mruknął.. ...... (Następnie naszym oczom ukazuje nam się luksusowy dom, ale jednak już dzień później..) (W obozie pojawił się Chris, bez Johna Hammonda) Chris: Świetna robota Chefuniu! Chef: Dzięki.. Chris: Do tej pory nie mogą się pozbierać..Mam dzisiaj dla nich zadanie idealne Chef: Jakie? Chris: Jak będa spokojni to bezsennotlon, a jak nie to spędzą noc z T-Rexami. Chef: A można tak? Chris: Hammonda niema, więc nie może mi zabronić. Buahahaha! Lukaninho: Czyli jest szansa że dinozaury zobaczymy? Chris: Jasne, zależy to już tylko od uczestników Chef: Jesteśmy na antenie.. Chris: Ekhem! Ostatnio w Parku Jurajskim! Wielki i stary wariat, dostał szanse poprowadzenia wyzwania! Ludzie musieli wstać o 2 w nocy, by Chefunio był zadowolony. Potem wziął wszystkich w obroty..Uwielbiam oglądać te momenty, zawodnicy męczeni, denerwowani.. Cóż ujawniło się też zło w Heather! Która doprowadziła do wyeliminowania Tylera! Oczywiście nie stało się to też przypadkie.. Bo pierwsze w tym sezonie wyzwanie wygrały Susły...Zostało 20 zawodników..Kto wygra.. A kto przegra...Ał...Kogo czeka seria zastrzyków, przeciwko strachowi? Dowiecie się tego ogladając Totalną Porażkę: Klimat Parku Jurajskiegoooo! Drużyna Susłów Poranek wśród zmęczonych susłów zaczął się "normalnie". Heather, Beth i Lindsay zaczęły swoje narady... Wiem..Muszę udawać że je lubie..Ale ja już ich nie cierpie... Heather: Beth, idż mi przygotuj kąpiel, ale to już! Beth: Ale... Heather: Takie są zasady w sojuszu... Beth: To jest nie fair.. Heather: Wiem, ale jeśli chcesz to zmienie finałową trójkę Grunt że udało mi się pozbyć Tylera...Lindsay teraz będzie posłuszna Beth: No...dobra (Beth poszła posłusznie przygotować kąpiel..dla Heather) Heather: Ma być nie za zimna, ale tez nie za gorąca! (rzuciła do odchodzącej Beth) Beth: Jasne... Heather: Lindsay, mam nadzieje że zrobisz mi manicure..? (Lindsay westchnęła..) Szkoda, że Tyler okazał się takim zdrajcą.. Pomagam Heather, bo wiem, że dzieki temu dojdę do finałowej trójki! Łiii! Mam kontrole nad wszystkim, a i tak jesteśmy najlepsi... Gwen rysowała coś sobie w pamiętniczku, a Leshawna próbowała jakoś zagadać. Leshawna: Siema laska, co rysujesz? Gwen: Nic.. Leshawna: Coś taka drętwa? Gwen: Głupio tu.. Leshawna: Żadna nowość... Ale trzeba się cieszyć z tego że tu jesteśmy.... Gwen: No i..? Leshawna: Możemy milion wygrać, nie graj takiej ponurej.. Gwen: Nie gram.. Leshawna:(szturchnęła ją) Ja wiem, że nie. Gwen: No ok..(uśmiechnęła się lekko) Leshawna: Musimy się trzymać razem.. Bo tamta chuda lalunia, coś pewnie knuje.. Gwen: Od początku mi się nie podoba.. (Nagle wpada Izzy z dachu do nich) Izzy: Siemka! Nic mi nie jest, wszystko ok! Byłam na zwiadach i wie cie co!? Leshawna: CO..? Izzy: Widziałam dinozaury!? Normalnie totalny odjazd! Gwen: Aa...ha.. Ta cała Izzy wydaję się totalnie świetnięta... Leshawna: To czemu Cię nie zaatakowały? Izzy: Hahaha... Próbowały, ale zwiałam! Hahaha Chłopacy: Następnie gościmy u chłopaków z drużyny Susłow. Tam jak się okazuje trwa bardzo fajna atmosfera. Cody: No to co panowie..? Podoba Wam się jakaś dziewczyna? Justin: Najpierw musimy zdefiniować słowo "podoba"...(mówił przeglądając się w lusterku) Cody: No że jest ładna.. Owen: Łuuhuuu! Fajnie że u nas jest tyle lasek! Cody: Mnie się podoba Gwen.. Trent: To mamy podobny gust kolego... Gwen!? Czy oni są ślepi..?Przecież to razi w oczy...To obnaża imię "pięknej" osoby... Noah: Spoko...A widzieliście te wariatke Izzy..? Bo całym obozie lata, jak nie opętana..I mówi że dinozaury widziała.. Owen: Hahaha..Ona taka słodka.. Noah: Grubasie..Ty wiesz co mówisz..? Owen: No tak..Chyba... Dwusylabowy synonim słowa cia-cho..Jus-tin...(zaraz się uderzył w głowe) Kretyn... Trent: Dla mnie ideałem na tej wyspie jest..Gwen.. Noah: To skoro Ci się podoba..To zagadaj... : Idiota... : Mam nadzieje, że będę miał okazje się z nią kiedyś poznać..Fajna jest.. Owen: Łuuuhu! Dzisiaj wyzwanie! Justin: ..Mam nadzieje, że sobie paznokci nie pobrudze... Super..Laluś w drużynie..Kochaś... Grubas...Normalnie full wypas.. Cody: Jak myślicie co dzisiaj będzie na wyzwaniu...? Noah: A co może, sprawdzaliśmy plany Chrisa..? Ogarnij się.. Cody: Nie no spoko.. Ten Noah to jakiś dziwny... Zabójcze Okonie (W tej drużynie pozostało już tylko 9 zawodników..W tym..5 dziewczyn i 4 chłopaków..) (Najpierw kamera postanowiła nam pokazać co słychać u dziewczyn z tej drużyny...) Katie: Sadie! Ale świetnie że jesteśmy razem w drużynie! Sadie: No! I jesteśmy w programie Katie: Mam nadzieje, że zajdziemy razem daleko! Sadie: Tak myślisz Katie? Katie: Jasne... Sadie: Łiii! Tak sie cieszę że jestem w drużynie razem z Sadie! To nie możliwe, ale jesteśmy razem w grze! Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami..NPDKŚ..Najlepsze przyjaciółki do końca świata. Jezu to takie extra! (W tym czasie do siedzącej zmartwionej Courtney podeszła Bridgette) Bridgette: Hej, co tak smutno siedzi..? Courtney: Hej..Bo..przegraliśmy wyzwanie? Bridgette: To było dopiero pierwsze.. Courtney: Tak..ale i tak nie mamy już dwóch osób.. Bridgette: A to Cię gnębi..Wiesz.. Myślałam że moglibyśmy się wiesz ten tego.. Courtney: Co? Bridgette: Zaprzyjaźnić? Courtney: Może.. - zastanawiała się.. Bridgette: Jak widzisz Sadie i Katie są pochłonięte swoimi rozmowami..A ten babochłop trenuje sam.. Eva(oburzona): Tylko nie babochłop! Jasne? Courtney: Tak..Tak..Evo.. Eva jest świruską.. Bridgette: To co? Courtney:(szepnęła) Jasne..Ale żeby nikt nie wiedział... Bridgette: Spoko..Żółwik? (Courtney bez wachania przybiła zółwika..) Chłopacy: (Wszyscy chłopacy siedli sobie w kółku i zaczęło walne kółko narad chłopaków z drużyny Okonii) Geoff: No to ziomy, zostało nas tylko 4..Dziewczyny moga nas wybić co do jednego.. Harold: Masz rację, Geoff..Więc musimy coś zrobić żeby się pozbyć jakieś dziewczyny.. DJ: Może je skłócić? Geoff: To świetny pomysł! Ezekiel: A mo... Geoff: Kolo spokojnie, i ty dostaniesz swój głos.. Harold: A jak to chcesz niby zrobić Dj..Skoro nawet nie wiemy jak się dogadują?.. Geoff: Loozik..Wystarczy coś powiedzieć przemyślanego.. Dj: Tylko co.. Ezekiel: Ja wie... Geoff: Zaraz.. Skoro..Nie..chcą.. mnie słuchać..to...nie.. Harold: A może by tak jednej coś zabrać i wkopać to jakąś inną? Geoff: Świetny pomysł! DJ: Popieram Geoff.. Geoff: Kto to by zrobił..? Może Ty Haroldzie.. Harold: Myślałem raczej o Ezekielu... Dj: Dobry pomysł, co Ty na to Ezekiel? Ezekiel: Eee... Geoff: No to świetnie że się zgadzasz ziom.. Ale ten Ezekiel jest, świetny zgadza się na wszystko.. Nie mogę się do głosu..dobrać.. Harold: Masz czas do końca wyzwania... Geoff: Ok! (Nagle padł rozkaz że wszyscy mają się wybrać na stołówke, na śniadanie..Wszyscy posłusznie poszli..) Stołówka (Jak wiadomo wszyscy zawodnicy się zebrali i odebrali od Chefa pyszną breje..) Co za paskudzctwo.. Ok..Ile można jeść tą breje.. Chef tak wspaniale gotuje.. Żarcie jak na wojnie.. Mam hypoglikemie..Mam nadzieje że to cukru nie zawiera.. Myślicie że to jest 5* hotel!? To sie mylicie... (Na stołówke wszedł Chris w humorze..) Chris: Siema wszystko znoszące patałachy... (Owen korzystając z okazji, gdy wszyscy gapili się na Chrisa zabrał innym porcje "śniadania" i zjadł) Owen: Mniam.. Chris: A więc zjecie i spotykamy się na placu.. Heather: Kolejne wyzwanie tutaj? Chris: Jasne.. Heather: Mówiłam! Kit z dinozauramy wciskaj dzieciom.. Izzy: Ja widziałem dzisiaj dinozaury..Były takie wielkie! (pokazywała stając na palcach) Courtney: Zabawne Izzy... Chris: (podirytowany) Skoro mi nie wierzycie! Wszyscy: Nie wierzymy! Chris: W takim razie wyzwanie za 3 godziny, w strefie groźniej, będziecie musieli spędzić noc koło gniazda T-Rexa! (Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem) Chris: Chefie podaj mi telefon. (Chef podał, a Chris wykonał telefon) Chris mówi do telefonu: Hej...No macie uśpić T-Rexy..Czemu?.....Bo muszę przetransportować tam tych frajerów...Po co?...Po spędzą tam noc...Przygotowaliście, im nocleg na drzewach?...Aaa to spoko! To niech Dirk z Marc'iem uśpią T-Rex'a a Steven z Elliotem Tyranozaurzyce...Ok..Za 3 godziny będzie gotowe?SPoko!..Dzięki! (Wszyscy spoglądali na Chrisa) Widać że blefuje.. Ja się..troche boje... Wiadomo, że Chris nie narazi nas na niebezpieczenstwo.. Polana... (Na polanie zjawili się wszyscy..Stały również dwa wozy..Jeden z napisem "Susły" a drugi z "Okonie") Owen: Czyli nie blefowałeś..? Chris: Nie! Courtney: I co panie co wszystko ma we władzy i tak nas nia narazisz na niebezpieczenstwo.. Chris: Niebyłbym tego taki pewnie... (W tym czasie wróciły również dwie ekipy..Dirk i Marc oraz Steven z Elliotem) Dirk: Ok! Wszystko gotowe, mogą ruszać w drogę.. Chris: Ok! Dirk, zawieziesz..Susły..A Steven zawiezie Okonie.. Nie wiem jak wy..Ale ja się na to nie pisałem..Na szcześcię udało mi się w ostatniej chwili powalić T-Rexa... (otarł pot z czoła..) Chris: Ok! A i jeszcze jedno, póki jesteście w wozie jesteście bezpiecznii.. Heather: Jak nie wyjdziemny to.. Chris: To przegracie wyzwanie! Harold: Aaa..Na czym polegać będzie wyzwanie? Chris: A to jest dobre pytanie! Macie przetrwać całą noc z T-Rexem. Z męskim osobnikiem będa Okonie, a z damskim będa Susły. Noah: A czy przypadkiem damski drapieżnik nie jest groźniejszy? Chris: Jakbyś zgadł! Susły: Co!? Chris: Gdyby mnie Heather nie wkurzyła to by wyzwania nie było! (Susly skierowały morderczy wzrok na heather) Courtney: Dzięki Heather Reszta: Właśnie! Chris: Jakieś pytania? (Większość dała ręce do góry..mieli pytania..) Chris: Świetnie nie ma..A więc, proszę o wsiadania do pojazdów! (Wszyscy wsumie weszli...ale na siłe..Jak odjeżdżali Chris im pomachał) Chris: Hahaha! Powodzenia!! Chef: Chodź Chris do strefy pooglądamy sobie spokojnie to co będzie się działo. Chris: SPoko! Hahahaha! Podróż Zabójczych Okonii.. (Podróż odbywała się ku zaskoczeniu, zawodników w idealnych warunkach..) Geoff: I to jest extra ziomy! Courtney: Wy naprawdę wierzycie, że spotkamy T-Rexa? Ja jakoś nie.. Eva: Chyba śnisz.. Ezekiel: To..Nie możliwe... Geoff: Jasna sprawa ziomale! Steven: Sam w to niewierzyłem.. Bridgette: To po co nas wierzesz w nie prawdziwe miejsce.. Steven: Nie wierzyłem..Póki sam nie zobaczyłem.. Courtney: Hę? Dj: I my mamy Ci uwierzyć? Steven: Sam się boje wracać..Ale zostałem wrobiony tak jak Wy... Harold: A widziałeś chociaż miejsce, gdzie mamy przenocować.. Steven: Nie ciekawe..Na wysokości paszczy T-Rexa... Bridgette: ..A..ha.. Steven: Wiem..To nie brzmi realnie..Ale tak własnie jest... Jasne..I ja mam mu wierzyć.. Katie: Ja się boje.. Sadie: Ja też.. (Katie i Sadie zaczęły się tulić) Eva: Tchórze.. Pierwszy raz się z babochłopem zgodziłam.. Steven: Zresztą sami zobaczyć.. DJ: A jak to są zabawki animatroniczne..? Ezekiel: Właśnie.. Steven: Gdyby były animatroniczne..To bym go nie uspał..No way.. (Wszyscy się przestraszyli gdy zobaczyli leżacego T-Rexa)... Katie: To..To..jest... Sadie: T..Rex... Harold: To nie możliwe.. Courtney: Zabierz nas stąd. Steven: Nie mogę..Lepiej idźcie na góre póki śpi... Za godzine będzie rozłoszczony.. (Wszyscy wyszli..Musieli..I udali się na ich miejsce "spania"..) (Steven gdy tamci wyszli, sam dał dechy do gazu i zaczał uciekać jak najdalej...) Courtney: Świetnie.... Wrzeszczące Susły: (Ten wóż jak i Okonii, był świetnie wyposażony...) Izzy: Zobacze T-Rexa! Zobacze T-Rexa! Heather: Idiotka.. Lindsay: Ja sie boje.. Heather: Czego? Żartu Chrisa..Żartujesz.. Lindsay: Nie.. Dirk: Wy się strzeżcie.. Heather: Jedź lepiej i zapewnij nam zwycięstwo! Leshawna: Może dasz innym dojść do głosu? Heather: A zamknij się niedoszła gwiazdo rapu! Leshawna: Ja nie doszła gwiazdu rapu.? Ty wychudzona, nadęta laluniu.. (Beth i Lindsay odsunęły się na bok..) Ok.. Moja drużyna jest wporządku.. Trent podszedł do Gwen..: Hej... Gwen: Cześć.. Trent..: Mogę się dosiąść? Gwen: Jasne.. Trent: No wiesz...Widziałem jak rysujesz..Fajnie.. Gwen: Dzięki... Dirk: To nie czas na czułości! Dojechaliśmy! (Wszyscy walnęli przysłowiowego "Pokerface") Heather: jednak miał racje... Beth: Nieee!!!! Dirk: Wysiadać..Macie godzine zanim się obudzi.. Gwen: Extra... (Wysiedli, a Dirk odjechał, gdzie pędy..) Justin: Jak mnie zje!? Ja jestem najpiękniejszy... Noc.. Zabójcze Okonie *cz.1* (Nikt z Okonii..Nie tracił czasu...Siedzieli skuleni na samym koncu by T-Rex nie widział..Który już się przebudził..Chodził wściekły ożywiony..) Dj: Cicho i spokojnie, to nas nie zauważy... Geoff: Spoko ziom... Courtney: Na co ja się pisałam.. Bridgette: Heather przegina... Katie: Jak to przeżyje... To nie wiem.. To jest nieprawdopodbne.. T-Rex naprawde istnieje...Kurcze... Niezła animacja..Chris! *Chris i Chef są w strefie* Chris: Chefie..Oni naprawdę w niego nie wierzą.. Chef: No..! *Powrót do zawodników* Eva: Super.. Katie do Sadie: Bądź spokojna..Przeżyjemy.. Sadie ją tuli: Mam nadzieje... Courtney: Żenada... Geoff: Ziomy..Mamy nauczke by Chrisa nie denerwować.. (Wszyscy mu przytaknęli..A T-Rex chodził rozłoszczony..Niszczył co się dało..) Wrzeszczące Susły *cz.1* (Tutaj sytuacja wyglądała zdecydowanie gorzej...) (T-Rex zauważył ich, kołował wokół drzewa..Czekał na atak..) Heather (wystraszona): On nas widzi! Justin: Niee!!! Owen: Ja nie dam się zjeść! Wsumie narazie Owena na zjedzenie, gwarantuje nam spokój całą noc..Kto by sobie Owenem nie pojadł? Lindsay: Jestem za piękna by umierać... Gwen (trzymała się Trenta): ..So..rry.. Trent: Spoko..Mi to nie przeszkadza.. Gwen: Dz..ie..ki.. (T-Rex szukał dogodnego miejsca do ataku..) Izzy: T-Rex jest extra! (Zaczęła skakać bo gałęziach, czym zwróciła uwage T-Rex'a, który zamierzał ją zjeść) Lepiej, jak ona, niż ja! (Wszyscy odetchnęli..) Noah: Uff..Wariatka... Heather: Zamknij się..Bo możesz jej kosztem ocaleć.. Leshawna: O panna mam oponki na brzuchu ma uczucia? Heather: Zabawne! Gwen: Lepiej patrzcie tam! (wskazała palcem.. na T-Rexa których się do nich zbliżał...) (Wskoczyła Izzy do nich..) Izzy: Łuuuhu!!! Wszyscy: Izzy! Nieee! (T-Rex stał przed nimi..) (Wszyscy uciekli na drugi.Koniec "domku"..Jak się okazało przechylił się..I wszyscy spadli...) Zabójcze Okonie *cz.2* (Tutaj nadal T-Rex rozwalał okolice..Ale nie ruszył "domku" Okonii..) Courtney: Ciekawe jak sobie radzą Susły.. Ezekiel: ... Harold: Lepiej..? Katie & Sadie: Watpimy.. Geoff: Ja nie chce umierać... Dj: Nie tylko Ty kolego... Jak przeżyje..Nigdy nie pójde na żywe lekcje historii... Eva: Nie atakuje spokojnie..Tchórze.. Ezekiel: Baby zawsze taki były.. (Eva podbiegła do Ezekiela) Eva: Co powiedziałeś? Ezekiel: Że dziewczyny nie są takie odważne i trzeba je wspierać! (Eva złapała go z całej siły i podniosła do góry) Eva: Czy my wyglądamy na osoby, które potrzebują pomocy? Ezekiel:..yy...Nie? (Rzuciła nim o podłoge..) (T-Rex to zauwazył..) Eva jest zbyt impulsywna..Ale miała racje.. Sadie i Katie: I coś narobiła!? Eva: Walcze o honor źle!? Geoff: W tym wypadku chyba źle..Popatrz za sie..bie... (wskazał palcem..) (T-Rex stał tuż za nią..) Wrzeszczące Susły *cz.2* (Wszyscy spadli...W dodatku zaczął padać deszcz...) Justin: Gorzej być nie może... Heather: Uciekajmy! Lindsay: Gdzie!? Heather: Gdziekolwiek! (wszyscy zaczęli uciekać przed T-Rex..A on ich gonił..) (Gwen się wywróciła..T-Rex był blisko..Trent podbiegł do niej.Podał jej rękę) Trent: Nie wszystko stracone! Gwen: ... Heather: Do tego wielkiego starego drzewa! (Wbiegli wszyscy..T-Rex zaczął ataki...) Gwen: Dzi....Dz..ięki Tre..nt.. Trent: Spoko... (Heather przewróciła oczami..) Leshawna: A gdzie Izzy!? Justin: Tam..!(wskazał palcem..) Noah..*wystraszony..*: Ona tu biegnie!... Heather..: A nie mamy już ucieczki.... (Izzy wbiegła do nich) Izzy: Siemka co jest!? Buahahaha! T-Rex jest berkiem.. Ona jest nie normalna!.. (T-Rex uderzył ogonem...Pniak się rozstrzaskał..Na polu ataku został Justin...A drzewo odpadało dalej..) Strefa Chrisa i Chefa.. (Chef zajadał się popcornem..) Chef: Hahahaha! To kocham! Chris: Wiesz ja się martwie.. Chef: Wymiękasz..? Chris: A może im pomóc? (Zmierzył Chefa wzrokiem..Zaraz obaj wybuchneli smiechem)... Zabójcze Okonie *cz.3* (T-Rex stał za Eva...) Geoff: W tym wypadku chyba źle..Popatrz za sie..bie... (wskazał palcem..) Eva: Co?.. T..Rex..? (wszyscy pokiwali tylko głową na "tak") Eva: Nikt mi nie będzie przeszkadzał! (Uderzyła go z całej pięści w pysk..T-Rex nachwile się odsunął..) (Najbliżej T-Rex stał teraz Ezekiel..) (Wszyscy mieli wystraszony wzrok..) Ezekiel: ..Wi...em.... (Ezekiel rzucił się do ucieczki..I jak się okazało wypchnął Sadie z jej miejsca...) (Wszyscy się przestraszyli..) (T-Rex szykował się do ataku...) (Wzrok wszystkich kursował z Ezekiel na Sadie..) Wszyscy: Niieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! (Wkońcu T-Rex ugryzł....Rzucił Sadie jeszcze do góry..I wpadła do pyska...) Katie: Nieeee!!! (płacze..) Dj: To nie możliwe... Harold: Co ja pacze... Ezekiel..To podła świnia..To co widzialam..Zostanie mi na zawsze w pamięci... ..Lol... Moja wina...Ale żyje mamo i tato! Okropieństwo.. Ezekiel..Przysięgam jak Cię T-Rex nie zje..To nie żyjesz... (T-Rex odszedł do siebie..Gdy zaspokoił głód...Reszta szczęśliwie doczekała rana..) Wrzeszczące Susły *cz.3* (Kamera tutaj wróciła do momentu...T-Rex uderzył ogonem...Pniak się rozstrzaskał..Na polu ataku został Justin...A drzewo odpadało dalej..) Beth: Takie ciacho..Nie może być zjedzone... Lindsay: No..właśnie... Beth: Musimy coś zrobić.. O..dwie idiotki wzięły się zamyślenie..Extra... (Justin stał przerażony..A nadal odpadały..Kolejne kawałki po uderzeniu T-Rexa...) Leshawna: To co się dzieje to przekracza ludzkie pojęcie.. (Gwen i Trent stali już w oddali..Gwen była wtulona w niego..) Gwen: Dziękuje Ci naprawde.. Trent: Nie ma sprawy..Dla Ciebie zrobię wszystko.. (Gwen się uśmiechnęła) (T-Rex nie zwracał uwagi na Izzy..Był wpatrzony w Justina..) (T-Rex składał się do ataku..) (Lindsay wypchnęła Beth) Lindsay: Zjedz ją..Jest brzydsza!.. Wiem..to nie było..miłe.. To co przeżyłam..Masakra... (Jeden z kawałku który odpadał od pnia..Zdjął koszulke Justinowi...A T-Rex cofnął atak jak rażony piorunem i skulił się jak piesek i czekał na rozkazy..) Justin: Uff...Grzeczny T-Rex idzie spać! (T-Rex poszedł..) (Jak okazało się bez strat..dotrwali noc..) Polana.. (Chris i Chef czekali na zawodników..) (Po kolei przyjechały Okonie..i Susły..) (Zameldowali się na polu wyzwań..) Chris: A więc.. Susły wygrywają wyzwanie dzięki Justinowi..A i skoro straty poniosły Okonie..Spotkam się z nimi na ceremonii! Susły: Ooo tak! Justin mi skóre uratował.. On jest boski.. Ale Lindsay mnie oszukała... ..I kolejne straty... ... Ceremonia.. (Przybył Chris z 7 piankami..) CHris: A więc oddaliście głosy.. Dwie osoby są zagrożone..A są to..Ezekiel i Eva... (Reszcie rzucił pianki...) Chris: Eva..Sprowokowała T-Rexa..Który ich zaatakowałl.. Eva: I co..? Chris: A Ezekiel..Doprowadził do zjedzenia Sadie... Ezekiel: Przykro mi.. (Katie wybuchnęła płacze..) Chris: W takim wypadku z gry wylatuje..Z głosem o jednym więcej.. ... ... ... .. ... . . . . . . . - Ezekiel! Evo zostajesz w grze... (Rzucił jej piankę..) Eva: Tak! Chris: Ok! A Ciebie Ezekielu zapraszam na spotkanie z T-Rexem.. Ezekiel: CO!? Reszta: Tak! Przyszli wszyscy: Chris: Ezekiel chcesz coś powiedzieć.? Ezekiel: Y...(Ogon T-Rexa go uderzył..I wyleciał...daleko..) Chris: A więc byłoby to na tyle! Czy w następnym odcinku ktoś przeżyje!? Czy zawodnicy będą grzeczni!? Musicie oglądać Park Jurajski! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Klimatu Parku Jurajskiego